Phase diagrams of titanium-tantalum blends have been examined for over forty years, see Summers-Smith, J. Inst. Metals, vol. 81, pp. 73-76 (1952). Titanium-tantalum alloys have also been suggested by Breme et al., The International Journal of Oral & Maxillofacial Implants, vol. 4, no. 2, pp. 113-118 (1989), and by Steinemann et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,129, for use as biocompatible materials. Yet, there has not been any known detailed investigation into the development of titanium-tantalum alloys.
An extensive investigation of titanium-tantalum alloys was undertaken by the inventors with especial interest into the effects of processing conditions on, e.g., the strength and oxidation resistance properties of such alloys. In the course of the investigation, a ductile, homogeneous titanium-tantalum product and processes of preparing the same were identified. Further, the product was unique in that sufficient titanium-tantalum alloy was produced for the manufacture of practical articles. This capability has been demonstrated by the fabrication of 3 to 6 inch diameter hemispherical cups through subsequent processing of the as-cast ingot. The combination of large size scale articles and good chemical homogenity (which directly pertains to mechanical properties) has not heretofore been achieved in this alloy system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process of preparing ductile, homogeneous titanium-tantalum alloys and the product of such a process.